final_frontier_24fandomcom-20200215-history
Pillars of Strength
The Pillars of Strength are the primary religious text of the Harkonian species. Pillars *Honor: Seen as one of the most basic pillars. Ones whom do their trade and position in the most efficient and accomplished way should find strength in Honour. Completing your duties as best as you can without shaming your caste, family or elders. Those whom are casteless or brought shame upon themselves and their caste cannot find strength in Honour. Courage and Strength both build on Honor. *Order: Seen as the strongest of pillar. This is mainly upheld and used within the caste system. The Hegemony relies strongly on Order to serve justice within their ranks. Those who heed and follow the words of the Hegemony can find strength in Order. Those of whom are or were convicted cannot find strength in order. The casteless can never find strength in Order as they are the ones whom utterly upset the balance of this particular pillar. Respect builds on Order. *Tradition: Seen as the oldest and most respected Pillar. Regarded as mainly the 'old ways' of the batarian culture. Technology which are not batarian made or in nature are regarded outside of Tradition. The ones whom follow and maintain the old ways can find strength in Tradition. Although well respected and revered, not upholding this pillar does not invoke any harsh backlash. Order and Faith build upon Tradition. *Respect: Seen as the harshest of pillar. Respect is the hardest to acquire and easiest to lose, because of this it is regarded as the most harshest of pillar and derives form all the other pillars. Those whom follows Tradition, obeys the Order, keeps their Honour, build Courage, acquires Strength, knows Pride and heeds Faith can find strength in Respect. It is rare that people are ever met with no respect as that would need to be the utter disregard of all the other pillars. Respect is built upon anything, but is built by everything else. *Courage: Seen as the fiercest of Pillar. It is the pillar which helps the batarian nation to face any odd which dares to come after their lives. Those whom are fighting ones enemies, uphold their ideals and die for the Hegemony can find strength in Courage. Courage alone is a strong enough pillar to be fully respected, even if the person's ideal breaks the nature of another pillar. Courage is not built, but is strong enough to be built upon. *Strength: Seen as the most important pillar. As the batarian civilization is a highly aggressive one they put a lot of their devotion onto this pillar. Ones whom seek to find Strength should not start with physical only. Strength of body does not only come from physical prowess, but a hardy spirit, a strong courage, high fate and a healthy pride. However the most greatest of Strength is the one which is given to others through Strength of heart and soul, those whom can lead others without question. Strength is not built, it can only be acquired through action. *Pride: Seen as the riskiest of pillar. Those whom can show their achievements and come home with victory in either mental or physical battles can find strength in Pride. Those whom are defeated or insulted cannot find strength in Pride while those whom accomplishments don't help anyone else, but themselves are that of false Pride which is regarded worse than not having any. It is said many times as well that one should never find too much strength in Pride as it would lead quickly to their demise. Courage, Honour and Strength build on Pride. *Faith: Seen as the purest of pillar. Ones whom listen to the old scriptures, follow the Four Souls, heed the teachings of the Astral caste and can believe in themselves and their fate shall find strength in fate. Faith is viewed many times equally as important as Strength itself as knowing our own limits and believing in our capabilities is just as needed as the power that comes from Strength and Courage itself. Faith is not built, it is found through oneself and through guidance. Category:Religious texts